


Trolls, dude?

by firefly124



Series: 2018 Advent Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Gabe ups the holiday “cheer.”  Dean is less than cheerful about it.





	Trolls, dude?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [ugly Christmas sweater](https://i.imgur.com/lfvPIlx.jpg).

It was about time Dean ganked that son of a bitch. This time, he’d make sure it stuck, too. Sure, Sammy would be pissed, and so would Eileen, but they’d get over it. This? Dean wasn’t getting over any time soon.

“Dude, you’re overreacting,” Sam said. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. Bitch.

“That was my favorite shirt!” Dean sputtered. “And now it’s not even a shirt anymore, and it’s got… it’s got trolls all over it! What the hell?”

“Dean,” Cas said from behind him, “I’m sure Gabriel can be convinced to return your shirt to its original state. If not, I will happily get you another.”

The unstated request to spare Cas’ brother was not lost on Dean. Figured, he’d been projecting his murderous intent loud enough probably half the angels in a twenty mile radius had heard him.

“I think it’s cute,” Eileen said. She reached over and bopped one of the troll dolls on the nose.

“You think he’s cute,” Dean retorted. “Sorry, Eileen, but I ain’t trusting your judgment.”

“Dean, what did you do to piss him off?” Sam asked. “This time?”

Dean rolled his eyes. He might, possibly, have made a comment about that stupid dragon still hanging around the library.

Just then, the bunker door slammed open, letting in a gust of cold air. Gabriel stepped through, dragging a gigantic Christmas tree behind him. The door slammed shut once both angel and tree were through it.

Dean opened his mouth to ask where the hell Gabe thought that was going to fit.

“I would recommend against whatever you are about to say,” Cas murmured in Dean’s ear. 

“Dean-o!” Gabe dropped the tree to the floor. “Now that’s the spirit! We should all be getting into the swing of things.”

With a snap, suddenly Gabe was wearing a bright green sweater with what was probably supposed to be a reindeer but looked suspiciously like a moose plastered across his chest. There were sequins.

As Dean looked around, he realized that everyone else was in just as bad of shape. Eileen’s jacket now looked like something knitted by a very near-sighted grandmother who had been getting into the whiskey. Dean wasn’t even sure what the pattern was supposed to be, other than lots of red, green, and tinsel. Sam’s hideous orange shirt had at least been improved by its transformation into a deep red with some kind of Santa sleigh tacked onto it.

The worst, by far, though, was Cas. His sweater was tan, which wasn’t so bad. It was covered with actual Christmas lights, though. Which were blinking. Then Dean realized what it used to be.

“All right, you’ve had your fun,” Dean said. “Now fix this. It’s bad enough you messed with my shirt and Eileen’s jacket, but Cas’ trench coat? C’mon, man, you know that’s a step too far.”

The look Sam gave him when he realized Dean had left out his awful shirt was almost worth all this nonsense.

“What? That’s a huge improvement, and you know it!” Gabe said. “Now, you merry elves gonna help me with this tree or what?”

“Please do not murder my brother, Dean,” Cas said. “It was not even Jimmy’s original coat.”

Dean rolled his eyes. How was this even his life?

“Fine,” he grumbled, striding over to the tape deck. “But if we gotta deck the halls, we’re doin’ it with some decent music.”

“I would expect no less,” Cas said. The warm look in his eyes would normally have Dean dragging him back to their room, but the Christmas lights flickering all over him kind of spoiled the look.

As he hit play and the [music started](https://youtu.be/6j1qeWyPBT0), Dean looked down at his own monstrosity. 

“Trolls,” he muttered. “Trolls, dude? Since when are trolls Christmassy, anyway?”

“I’m so glad you asked!” Gabe grinned. “Let me tell you about when I invented Yule.”

“You should’ve known better than to ask, man,” Sam said.

He really should’ve. Dean sighed and went over to one of the boxes of ornaments that had just materialized. He really should’ve.


End file.
